warrior_cats_roleplay_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
BeachClan/Roleplay
Archives None In the BeachClan Camp... Shellfeather sighed, and curled into a ball sadlu.Silverstar 22:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar padded over to the deputy. "Is something wrong?" she asked. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:14, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather gazed up at the pretty she-cat. "I stink at this! Three warriors were already yelling at me!" he cried.Silverstar 22:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar blinked. "I made you deputy for a reason, Shellfeather. It's your first day (I think owo), everyone makes mistake. I got yelled at on my first day as deputy, too." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) "B-but.....Some are even apprentices." he sighed.Silverstar 22:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar flicked her tail. "It doesn't matter what other cats think. Your going to be a great deputy, no doubt." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeatehr looked down at the ground, knowing that the leader didn't know that he really liked her. "Not as good as you..." he sighed.Silverstar 22:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar smiled. "Only time will tell." she said, padding away. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:32, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sighed, watching the pretty she-cat leave. He finally got up.Silverstar 22:35, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Minnowsplash swam around in the shallows. --- Seastar looked back at Shellfeather. She felt as if she could have helped him more. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) (OMG, meh little Shellshore!!! <3) Shellshore gazed arond, just a new warrior. She saw Pebble, and gazed at him curiously. (Tell Russet to get on!)Silverstar 22:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) (xD) Seastar swam underwater and emerged with clamshells. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather's heart pounded, wanting to tell Seastar that he loved her. He paed back and forth, wondering what to do.Silverstar 22:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar put her clamshells in the prey-pit (like a hole in the sand) She noticed Shellfeather pacing. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sighed, and stopped. He bounded out to the ocean.Silverstar 21:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Seastar looked at him, curiosity sparkling in her eyes before she padded onto the beach and laid down, warming her wet fur on the hot sand. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather dissappeared under water, and re-appeared momments later with a large perch.Silverstar 01:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Seastar opened one eye. "Nice catch!" she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather jumped, but ndoded. He returned to shore, muscles ripppling. "Share?" he asked.Silverstar 01:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Seastar smiled. "Sure, first bite." she meowed, pushing it towards him. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled, and took a small bite.Silverstar 12:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Seastar finished her share, and licked a paw. --- Minnowsplash padded around, bored. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Pebble sat there, looking cross as usual.----Shellfeather licked his lips, and barried the bones.Silverstar 22:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Seastar bounded towards the ocean, looking bright as ever. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sighed, still remembering when he was a new warrior, and Seastar was just an apprentice, congratulating him.Silverstar 17:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Seastar waded into the water, remembering when her father had taken her to the Cove. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 17:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled at his memories.Silverstar 17:47, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Seastar caught a trout and put it in the prey-pit. She thought of the Cove and her father's wish. She padded out of camp. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 17:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather got to his paws and padded to the camp exit.Silverstar 17:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Seastar paused at the entrance to the cove. She looked at the mound of disturbed earth that was close-by. I still remember you. ''She slipped into the shadows. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sniffed the air.? He padded to the ocean.Silverstar 18:05, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Seastar quietly approached a pool of water, shimmering with stars. The night sky was open and the palm trees swayed in the breeze. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather had followed Seastar.? He padded over to her, paws silent on the cool rocks and sand.? "Do you miss Jayshadow?" he murmured, padding to the pool too.? He ntocied his reflection.Silverstar 21:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Alyona search for herbs. She missed her brother greatly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Seastar looked at her reflection. "I can never forgive Jayshadow for what he did." she meowed sadly. "But I miss my kits." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) She padded back to camp with the herbs.? ? http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight trotted up to Alyona. "Can I help with anything?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sighed, and licked Seastar's ear. "I miss them too, always attacking my tail," he purred.Silverstar 21:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seastar purred. "They're in StarClan with Hawkflight now." she meowed. (You can rp one in StC if you want :3) [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) (Sure! =3) Shellfeather smiled.Silverstar 22:17, November 26, 2012 (UTC) (She had 4) Seastar stared into the water, and suddenly she was staring at a tiny black tabby she-cat. ''Spiritkit! ''[[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled. "I better get back to camp," he murmured.Silverstar 22:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seastar smiled. "I'm going to come with you." she meowed, following him. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled, and playfully nudged her flank with his thigh, knocking her into a pile of sand.Silverstar 22:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seastar laughed, shaking sand from her fur. She swiped at Shellfeather playfully. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather purred, tackling her legs.Silverstar 22:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seastar yelped, falling backward. She laughed as she fell back into the sand. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather purred, gazing into her eyes as he put a paw softly onto her throat. "I win," he murmured, voice friendly.Silverstar 22:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seastar purred. "Yeah, you did." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'm fine," said Alyona to Shadownight, sounding very depressed. [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:16, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight's eyes twinkled with surpise. "You don't look happy." he meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) (I forgot to change my sig for this wiki DX) "I just miss my family..." she said, quietly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:11, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled, letting Seastar to her paws.Silverstar 17:45, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "Oh." Shadownight meowed softly. ---- Seastar noticed a seagull pecking it's way across the sand. She dropped into a crough, eyes focused on the bird. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:31, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "My mother was a clan cat once, but this place is so different from the stories that she would tell us..." said Alyona. Icewish ♥ 23:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather watched Seastar intently.Silverstar 23:25, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Seastar inched closer, belly to the ground. ---- Shadownight blinked. "Like what?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather froze, waiting for her to leap.Silverstar 22:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) "My mother would tell stories of noble cats with amazing powers, powers just like cat spirits where I come from would have. Even though they protected their territory fiercely, they were kind to rogues like I used to be as long as they didn't cause trouble. Here, other's look at me like I'm inferior to them," said Alyona. Icewish ♥ 23:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight blinked. "Then why did Seastar (Or Crashstar, depending on when she came o3o) make you medicine cat?" ---- Seastar slashed her claws across the seagull's body and killed it swiftly. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "It's not Seastar," said Alyona. "It's mainly the other warriors." She saw a butterfly with a torn wing in the distance so it could no longer fly. She padded over to it and held the butterfly in her paws. A light glowed and the butterfly flew away perfectly fine. "Besides, this job is perfect for me." Icewish ♥ 01:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight gaped at the butterfly. "How did you do that?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Where I'm from such a thing isn't too uncommon," said Alyona. "But it's a long story, and I doubt you will believe me if I told you it." Icewish ♥ 00:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight blinked, eyes wide. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 15:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled. "Nice catch," he mewed.Silverstar 22:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "When rouge cats die, they go to either the Place of Starry Skies or Place of Eternal Darkness, either way, they gain specail powers," said Alyona. Icewish ♥ 23:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight blinked. "So.... do you have powers?" (Shadownight..... y u so..... weird xD) Seastar purred. "Thanks." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 03:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Alyona nodded. "And so did my brother and my friends." Icewish ♥ 04:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight watched the butterfly fly away. "So.... can you like, fly? Or turn invisible?" (ouo) [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "No," said Alyona. "But my father's friend can." Icewish ♥ 18:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight dipped his head. "That sounds cool." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Alyona nodded. "But I kind of miss being a rouge." Icewish ♥ 22:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled. "Shall we return to camp?" he asked, eyes warm.Silverstar 00:51, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Seastar nodded. "Alright." ---- Shadpwnight flicked his tail. "You know Seastar won't force you to stay." he meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Alyona didn't seem to hear and padded away. Icewish ♥ 23:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled, and they bounded away to camp.Silverstar 00:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Seastar set the seagull in the prey-pit and licked a paw. --- Shadownight sighed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled, muscules rippling as he padded over to Seastar. "Wanna share some freashkill?" he asked warmlySilverstar 00:06, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Seastar smiled. "Okay." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled, eyes warm. He gazed into Seastar's eyes, thinking of memmories.Silverstar 23:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Seastar smiled and sank her teeth into the prey. ''Why was I so foolish..... falling for Jayshadow. ''She snarled inside her mind. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:08, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather gently ate his share, and licked his lips.Silverstar 00:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Seastar yawned. ---- Shadownight sorted herbs. ----- Minnowsplash dove at a trout. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather gazed into Seastar's eyes, and sighed. "S-Seastar..." he began.Silverstar 00:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Seastar looked up. "Yes?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather tried to look for the right words.Silverstar 18:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Alyona padded back into camp, covered in blood. She collasped right at the medicine den's entrance. Icewish ♥ 18:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather lashed his tail ''Come on, just when i found the right words! he thought bitterly, getting the medicine cat.Silverstar 18:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) (She is the medicine cat :P) "Help," said Alyona. "Get some cobwebs." Icewish ♥ 18:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) (I know, he grabbed her and is taking her inside. x3) Shellfeaher layed her down, and grabbed cobwebs.Silverstar 19:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Alyona!" Seastar cried, running over to the medicine cat. ---- Shadownight took the cobwebs from Shellfeather and placed them on his mentor. (Icy, did Alyona come before Seastar's leadership or during it?) [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 17:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (During) The bleeding stopped. Icewish ♥ 17:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight sighed. ---- Seastar looked at her. "What happened?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "I was attcked," said Alyona, weakly. Icewish ♥ 18:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "By who?" asked Shellfeather.Silverstar 18:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Seastar stared at her intently. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay